Adios Ginny, Hola Ginebra!
by Nhiarla
Summary: Ginny descubre un engaño y cae en tinieblas, será quien menos espera quien le devolverá la luz y la humanidad. DxG
1. El Cambio

**EL Cambio**

Ginny y el cumplían un año de novios, un año completa y absolutamente perfecto, Harry era todo lo que alguna vez pudo soñar para ella, y lo tenia, su vida era feliz y completa, y para culminar un año maravilloso, esta noche ella le Daria a su amor el regalo mas preciado que puede entregar cualquier mujer, su virginidad, sellando al fin el pacto de amor que se habían jurado, por fin seria suya en cuerpo y alma… sin embargo, todo esa noche resulto un desastre la magia se esfumo y se convirtió en pesadilla cuando lo descubrió, Harry Potter, el niño vivió, el hombre que todo Hagwarts admiraba, y el hombre que ella amaba , hacia el amor con Chan, la misma noche en que planeaba poseerla a ella, el muy cerdo la engañaba con otra mujer, con esa zorra,

No se merecía esto, ella no era mala, no infringía las reglas, era buena hija, buena hermana, y había sido buena novia, era ella la que había peleado con Harry en el ministerio, era ella quien estuvo con el dándole apoyo cuando murió Syrius y Dumbledore, NO CHO, ella jamás estuvo para el,…. El mundo no podía pagarle así, había perdido tanto, desperdiciado tantas oportunidades de obtener lo que quisiera, solo por el, y por lo que era justo para el mundo, pero ¿y lo que necesitaba para si?...

Las lagrimas agolpaban en sus ojos, nublando su vista, su corazón, y su alma esa noche lloraría, se desahogaría, pero no volvería a llorar ni por el, ni por nadie, nunca mas mostraría debilidad, seria una nueva Ginny, no, seria una nueva Ginebra Molly Wesley

-ya nadie me volverá a pisotear lo juro.


	2. El inicio de una nueva Vida

**El inicio de una nueva Vida**

Había pasado la noche entera llorando a escondidas en el baño del tercer piso, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventanilla , se seco las lagrimas que aun escurrían por sus mejillas, limpio su rostro y su expresión cambio de un momento a otro ahora era fría, muy fría, como si ya no sintiera nada, corrió directo a la sala común, pronto tendría que bajar al gran comedor y enfrentar la decisión que había tomado, después de la ducha, y un poco de maquillaje suave nadie podría notar que estaba triste, el mundo ahora era suyo, y así se sentía.

En la puerta del gran comedor, Harry la esperaba con cara de pocos amigos

_-Ginny!!, donde diablos te metiste anoche, estuve esperándote en el salón de menesteres_. Dijo rápidamente mientras fruncía el seño y tomaba con brusquedad a ginny por el codo, pero se soltó rápidamente y con sorna le respondió, sin importarle que mas de la mitad de la escuela estuviera en el pasillo – _punto uno no vuelvas a tocarme de esa forma Potter, punto dos, para ti, soy Weasley, y punto tres… que pasa? Chan no te dejo satisfecho anoche que requerías mi compañía?_ Lo miro con una mueca de desprecio,- _ah, y Potter, tu no vales mi atención, así que puedes olvidarte de mi_- dicho esto camino con altivez dejando a Harry perplejo por unos segundos – _GINNI!!_ El la llamó, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba.

Una voz fría y burlesca saco a Harry de sus pensamientos- ¿_Qué pasa Potter?, ¿tu novia te dejo? Jajajajajajaj_- se escucharon las carcajadas de los slithering en todo el salon.

Primera etapa de cambio, superada, Ginebra había podido dejar atrás y sin remordimientos su historia de amor con Harry y de paso lo había humillado tal y como lo había hecho el con ella, la venganza era dulce, muy dulce.


	3. El vociferador

**El vociferador**

La semana transcurrió de forma más menos normal, la pelirroja fue deshaciéndose uno a uno de todos sus antiguos amigos de forma cruel y tajante, a nadie le cabía duda de su cambio, incluso su hermano se vio afectado, pero al menos no lo dejo pasar sin dar la pelea.

Día lunes por la mañana una lechuza bastante desaliñada vuela en dirección a la mesa de Griffindor con mucha dificultad llegando directamente a las manos de Ginny.

_-miren Ginny recibió un vociferador!!-_

_-ábrelo Ginny antes de que estalle!-_

Demasiado tarde el pergamino se elevo y se escucho estridente en la habitación la voz disgustada de su madre

-_GINEBRA MOLLY WEASLEY!!! COMO PUDISTE ROMPERLE EL CORAZON A HARRY DE ESA FORMA??!!Y QUE SIGNIFICA ESA ACTITUD HACIA TUS MIGOS Y FAMILIA, NO, NO NO, NO VOY A PERMIIR QUE TE CONVIERTAS EN UNA REVELDE SIN..._

Pero nadie pudo saber que era lo que seguía de la adorable carta de su madre simplemente le empezó a doler la cabeza, utilizo un hechizo simple para que se callara –_insendio_- dijo sin animo y la carta se hizo cenizas.

Luego de esta escena, la Griffindor gano admiradores en todas las casas, un chico llamado Higgs de Slithering, se había convertido en una especie de guardaespaldas, que impedía que se le acercaran todos aquellos que le eran indeseables, ejemplo; el trío dorado, y chiquillas tontas que la impacientaban en todo momento, el chico no era muy inteligente, pero era fuerte y silencioso lo que le agradaba, lo opuesto a Terence Higgs era Luna, la única amiga que quedaba en su circulo de allegados ella siempre hablaba aunque con aires ausentes y sin importarle si la escuchaban o no, Luna se había convertido en una especie de consejera para Ginny quien la mantenía a su lado por su inteligencia y objetividad y por que fue la única que no le reprocho nada tras su ruptura con Harry.


	4. Admirador Secreto

**Admirador Secreto**

Todas las mañanas desde el incidente con el vociferador durante el almuerzo una lechuza diferente pero siempre bien presentada entregaba a Ginny un presente, primero eran flores, luego finos bombones importados, luego caros vestidos, y finalmente joyas que a simple vista parecían valiosas todas acompañadas de notas cortas y con prolija letra, diciendo cosas como lo hermosa que lucia esta mañana, que seria buena sly, y su belleza superaba la de las bellas.

-_no puedo negar que me siento alagada, creo que es el mejor de mis admiradores, pero aun no se quien es_- le comentaba Ginny a Luna en los jardines frente al lago _- crees que puedas averiguarlo Luna? Me gustaría salir con el, al menos el si sabe lo que valgo_- decía observando cuidadosamente una pulsera de jade que le había obsequiado esa mañana – _no te preocupes, lo averiguare y hoy tendrás tu respuesta-_ dicho esto luna se alejo cantando una canción infantil…

-_que dices Terence? Que haremos hoy?...-_ Terence solo la miraba sin decir nada, sabia que a la pelirroja no le gustaba que participaran de sus monólogos, y el solo disfrutaba verla recostada sobre el césped mirando el infinito, y relajada pero el descanso no duro mucho, fueron interrumpidos.

-que piensas Weasley? te gusto te gusto la pulsera que te di?

Ginny abrió los ojos con lentitud para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del sol y poder ver con cuidado a su admirador secreto aun que reconocía muy bien esa voz.

-Malfoy, la verdad si me gusto, aunque prefiero las esmeraldas, resaltan el color de mis ojos-

- tienes razón, fui descuidado, la próxima vez serán esmeraldas-

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? , por que los obsequios?-

- eres astuta Weasley, muy bien iré sin rodeos, te necesito.

Era cierto lo que estaba escuchando? No lo podía creer, aquí había gato encerrado un malfoy necesitándola a ella…

muy bien explícate Malfoy-

veras, mi relación con Pansy termino el año pasado, y mi madre ha estado insistiendo en que volvamos, la invita a cenas en mi casa y otras cosas, he insistido en que salgo con otra chica mejor que Pansy, pero al parecer resulto poco convincente, en fin, quiero que te hagas pasar por mi novia…

por que yo?

por que eres la única en Hogwarts en este momento que podría ser digna de enfrentar a mi madre.


	5. El trato

**El trato**

-y que gano yo por fingir ser tu novia? Claro a parte del odio de tu madre y de Parkinson,-

- ganaras todo lo que mi novia merece, joyas, vestidos, lujos y comodidades, y mas importante que eso… podrás verle la cara a Potter cuando se de cuenta de lo que se perdió por esa ordinaria de Chan.-

A la mención de Harry los ojos de Ginny se volvieron de fuego, una nueva oportunidad de venganza y no la iba a desaprovechar.

-esta bien Malfoy, acepto, pero tengo algunas condiciones, voy a ser tu novia por lo que no quiero que mires a otras mientras esto dure esto, además soy una chica exigente, quiero todo tu tiempo para mi, al igual que todo lo que me merezco… por mi parte seré una novia ideal. Estas de acuerdo con esto Malfoy?

-Draco, llámame Draco, no es correcto que mi novia me llame por mi apellido – sonrío seductoramente.

-muy bien Mal.. Draco, dime Ginebra.

Se tomaron la mano y sellaron el trato mirándose a los ojos con expresión calculadora mientras Draco se acercaba cada vez más dispuesto a besar a su nueva novia

-expelliarmus- Draco no supo que lo golpeo pero de pronto estaba tirado de bruces a metros de Ginny, quien lo miro sorprendida y acabo riéndose a carcajadas

-jajajajaj Terence, no vuelvas a hacer eso, ahora es mi novio, así que quédate tranquilo y no lo ataques a menos que yo te lo pida jajajaja-

Terence asintió y guardo su varita .

-Draco nos vemos a la hora de la cena, tengo clases ahora, adiós amor-

Se fue a clase de pociones pensando en si este trato no le traería mas problemas que ganancias, pero que diablos!, iba a ser la novia de uno de los chicos mas codiciados de la escuela, Harry moriría de la rabia, y eso era lo mas importante después de todo no?


	6. Divagaciones de un Malfoy

**Divagaciones de un Malfoy**

Draco PoV.

Todo Hagwarts comentaba en los pasillos sobre mi vida privada, claro, que el príncipe de slythering estuviera saliendo oficialmente con alguien que no fuera Pansy era noticia para los idiotas, y hablando de Pansy me sorprende que aun no me haya buscado para insultarme, pobre Pansy, me lo hizo todo demasiado fácil, era linda, es cierto, pero a Draco Malfoy le gustan los retos

-tock-tock-tock- ahí estaba ella Pansy, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-Draco, como pudiste hacerme esto?!quien es??!! Quien es la zorra?

-contrólate Pansy, trata de no parecer desesperada o te vas a quedar sola, y no vuelvas a llamar así a mi novia o te arrepentirás… ahora vete no quiero que me molestes.

Me di vuelta para terminar de vestirme, pero no la sentí retirarse me voltee a verla y ahí estaba aun mirándome con esa cara felina que colocaba cada vez que quería algo, desnudándose.

-que rayos estas asiendo?

-quiero una despedida Draco, creo que me merezco un momento intimo, deseo sentir tu piel sobre mi una ultima vez

La oferta era tentadora sin embargo Ginebra se enteraría y el trato se haría cenizas y eso era algo que no podía permitir por muchas razones, la primera, quería darle una lección a su madre, la segunda no perdería la oportunidad de restregarle la conquista a Potter, y la tercera razón es que la pelirroja se había vuelto muy hermosa estos días, la verdad es que Ginebra me gustaba y mucho.

-vete Pansy, no me obligues a sacarte.

No tuvo mas remedio que irse sabia que hablaba en serio y no quería tener que pasar la humillación de salir desnuda de mi habitación después de todo aun le quedaba algo de dignidad, ahora recordaba por que le había gustado Pansy en un principio, esa majestuosidad al caminar, ese mirar arrogante, la forma en que trataba al mundo como basura, y es cuerpo, definitivamente Pansy era hermosa, sin embargo, era poco inteligente, y se arrastraba como un gusano ante mi…. Perdí el interés por ti Pansy, es una lastima, un verdadero desperdicio.


	7. Primer Beso

**Primer Beso**

Draco hizo algo inesperado esa mañana, se acerco directamente a la mesa de Griffindor, y beso la mano de la pelirroja, se sentó a su lado sin importar las miradas asesinas que le dirigían desde la mesa de slythering, y desde la cual se encontraba,- buenos días Ginebra, este fin de semana nos toca salida a Hogsmeade, me gustaría que compráramos algunas cosas, supongo que necesitaras muchas cosas para vacaciones de navidad, ya que no tendremos tiempo de pasar por tu casa para que recojas tus cosas-

-OH, es cierto- dijo Ginebra disimulando bien su sorpresa- no creo que pueda pasar por casa para buscar las cosas que necesito como huésped de tu familia-

QUEEEE??????????!!!!!!!!!! Grito Ron desde el otro extremo de la mesa- tú no vas a ir a ningún lado con un Malfoy-

-creo Ron que no he pedido tu permiso, además, para que te enteres, tu y todos los que están pendientes de esta conversación, Draco y yo estamos saliendo hace algún tiempo, somos novios y esto es oficial e irrevocable- dijo Ginebra mostrando en su dedo anular un anillo con una pequeña pero costosa esmeralda con una serpiente en el centro.

- Ron palideció y se sentó derrotado junto a Hermione, quien la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca y Harry, hubiese pagado por conservar la imagen de Harry escupiendo su café al escuchar que su Ginny salía ahora con Draco Malfoy.

Mientras que en otro lado de la sala una humillada Pansy Parkinson salía de la sala con los puños cerrados, llorando y echando maldiciones.

vamos Draco, me aburre estar aquí, Ginny tomo a Draco de la mano y salieron a los jardines del castillo-

Ginebra, aun no he desayunado, se quejo el rubio.

Toma- dijo la afectada lanzándole un pastelillo.

Que preocupada Ginebra

Claro, que clase de novia seria si no me preocupara por ti amor?

Jajajajaja se rieron juntos olvidándose por un momento de todo

volvamos a la realidad Draco, dime donde pasare la navidad?

Quiero que la pases con mi familia, en mi casa

O sea que era cierto, de verdad voy pasar la navidad en la ilustre mansión Malfoy jajá jajá

Si, pasaras la navidad conmigo si es que no tenías planes con tu familia. (Draco noto como se ensombrecieron los ojos color avellana de la pelirroja y casi pudo sentir el dolor, pero no dijo nada, no quería entrometerse, al menos no aun, ya habría tiempo para que develara todos sus secretos.)

Al diablo con ellos, ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero.

Eso significa que lo que quieres es estar conmigo?; la verdad no me sorprende, soy irresistible.

Jajaja no me hagas reír amor, creo que tu ego te ciega, soy yo la irresistible, de otra forma, que harías conmigo no?

Draco sonrió de lado de forma seductora y se acerco peligrosamente mirándola directo a los ojos.

sabes pelirroja, ya somos novios y aun no puedo besarte, no me párese justo…

es cierto, tampoco me párese justo- Ginny lo miro a los ojos, se acerco poniéndose de puntillas y entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello esperando el beso.

Draco por fin pudo observar la nívea piel del rostro de la pelirroja, su cabello de fuego enmarcando sus facciones de niña mujer, por dios, era hermosa, y podría ser suya si se lo proponía, se acerco lentamente a ella a sus labios prolongando el momento que se estaba dando, probo la suavidad de sus labios delicadamente, como si esta fuese su primera vez, nervioso al principio, luego, poco a poco aumento la intensidad , sintió como un suspiro se escapaba de ella invitándolo a continuar su aventura , introdujo su lengua y jugo, con la de ella, devorándola por completo, con la necesidad de un naufrago por fin en la orilla, no quería romper el momento, sus besos eran dulces, como la miel, sin embargo tuvo que detenerse, pues Ginebra se separo en busca de oxigeno.

-guau, los rumores no te hacen justicia Draco, besas demasiado bien-

- Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir, pues en su mente aun tenia esa sensación de estar al borde de un barranco, el vértigo, la emoción, la adrenalina fluyendo por su sangre, golpeando su cerebro e impidiéndole pensar con claridad, como era posible que esa pequeña niña pudiese causar todo eso en el, era algo que aun no podía explicar, sin embargo le encantaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Ginny cepillaba su cabello frente al tocador de su cuarto para poder descansar, pensaba en Harry, en su noviazgo, en las veces que caminaron tomados de la mano por los jardines del castillo, las estupendas vacaciones que pasaron, en sus besos tiernos, casi de niños, que demostraban cariño, que la hacían sentir segura, querida y comprendida, y pensaba también en el beso que había recibido de Draco, ese beso era todo lo contrario, era fuerte, violento, dulce y lento a la vez, la hacia sentirse deseada, admirada, pero no ofrecían seguridad, sino misterio, aventura y desenfreno, toco sus labios de forma inconciente y una sonrisa de escapo de su boca.

-Ginny? Podemos hablar?- Hermione estaba para detrás de ella esperando respuesta, Ginny asintió y la invito a sentarse en la cama con un ligero movimiento de mano

-tu dirás Herm…

-Ginny, es cierto que tu y malfoy están… están saliendo?

- Si, es cierto.

-Ginny, no puedo creerlo, como puedes hacer esto a tu familia, a tu hermano, y a Harry??!

-si viniste a gritarme o a juzgarme, mejor vete Granger, no tengo tiempo para esto, necesito dormir, Draco y yo saldremos mañana y debo verme bien.

- pero Ginny!!!!!

- SAL DE AQUÍ MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!!.- grito encolerizada apuntando con su varita a Hermione directo entre sus ojos, que ya se veían anegados por las lagrimas, ahogo un grito y salio corriendo del dormitorio de Ginny, nunca pensó que la pequeña e inocente Ginny Weasley podría utilizar alguna vez esas palabras, y mucho menos para tratarla así a ella, la que había sido su amiga.

Ginny en cambio no sintió remordimiento alguno, ya no podía sentir dolor, ni pena, ni lastima, ni mucho menos amor o cariño por nadie, sus sentimientos estaba enterrados en lo profundo de su alma y esperaba que ahí se quedaran por siempre, después de todo, cuando habia dejado que sus sentimientos la invadieran solo gano mas y mas sufrimiento, pero no volveria a pasar, ahora era fuerte, no sentia nada ni siquiera miedo, era por esto que se habia envuelto en esta aventura que Draco le habia propuesto, no tenia miedo de nada ni de nadie.

Draco en su cuarto buscaba su traje y efectivo suficiente para sus compras con Ginebra, la complaceria en todo lo que pidiese después de todo era su novia, una chica hermoza, con carácter, y que besaba … como besaba esa mujer, nuna penso que alguien lo podia besar asi, recordo con detalles aquel beso, la electricidad recorriendo su boca, sus manos transitando por su cuerpo haciendo que su corazon latiese mas rapido de lo que alguna vez imagino, adormeciendo su cerebro, que era eso que estaba sintiendo?, su corazon latia , se sentia nervioso, se estaba esforzando en agradarle, porque hacia todo esto?

Realmente no importaba , tenia mucho que hacer al dia siguiente, tenia que dormir, rayos, eran las 4:00 am y no podia dormir aun, se movio en la cama no podia pegar los ojos, esta pelirroja lo desvelaba.

Ginny durmió sin soñar, Draco no durmió pensando en ella

Agaradecimientos

Serenamar1 grax. por el apoyo, la verdad no sabia si seguir escribiendo pero gracias a que ahora se que a alguien le gusta me da mas animos para seguir escribiendo.


	9. Tarde

Tarde

La noche fue larga sin embargo el dia finalmente llego para Draco, trato de disimular su flojera, sin mucho resultado, y se encamino lenta y patosamente hacia la ducha, tratando de recordar por que habia puesto el despertador tan temprano, un dia sabado en el que podria haber dormido hasta tarde y tranquilamente por que todo el mundo iria a Hogsmeade… Hogsmeade, o por supuesto, Ginebra devia estar esperandolo en el gran comedor para que la llevara de compras, tendria que armarse de paciencia, ya sabia por experiencias anteriores que las mujeres tienden a enloquecer comprando, entre que es mas barato y mas bonito, y que cual las hace ver menos gordas o menos delgadas, en este sentido las mujeres erean realmente insoportables,en fin, se apresuro lo mas que pudo para que Ginebra no lo tuviera que esperar mucho, sin embargo todos estaban en el gran comedor menos ella – donde diablos estara?-

Quince minutos después aparecio ella por las puertas, hermoza como siempre pero con un aire ausente, sus ojos sin brillo lo ponian extraño, como un dia en que no hay sol, como si pronto fuese a llover, era algo sobrecogedor.

Una media sonrisa aparecio en su rostro al verla disimulando la opresión en su pecho. Se le vanto de su silla y le tendio su mano como todo un caballero, sintio su frio y delicado toque, la jalo hacia si mismo y la beso en frente de todo el mundo, Ginny seguia con los ojos abiertos y el pudo observar como a sus ojos volvia el brillo, pero no duro mas que unos segundos, llego a pensar que habia sido solo su imaginación, se separararon rapidamente al sentir que alguien se acercaba con rapides desde el otro lado del salon.

Harry se dirigia a Draco dispuesto a golpearlo a la menera Muggle, ya casi los alcanzaba cuando cayo a tierra inmobilizado, Terence Higgs lo habia detenido con un impedimenta (embrujo obstaculizador, frena y obstaculiza a los atacantes)

Al separarse de Draco, Ginny pudo ver a Harry caer al suelo con evidente asombro, ya que Terence aun mantenia su varita en alto, Ginny simplemente sonrio agradecida por la intervención de Terence.

-Draco, te molesta si en nuestras salidas Terence nos acompaña?- dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para ser escuchada por el moreno

-pense que podriamos estar solos-

- lo se, sin embargo tengo la sospecha de que no nos dejaran tranquilos, y con Terence nos aseguraremos de no ser interrumpidos- dijo mientras Draco y ella esquivaban a Harry tomados de la mano para salir del castillo y empezar la que seria su primera cita.

muy bien, dime donde quieres ir primero?-

no lo se, podriamos comer algo en las tres escobas, no desayune.

Esta bien , luego iremos de compras, necesitaras muchas cosas si quiero que mi madre crea que eres adecuada para mi.

Esta bien Draco- Ginny pudo darse cuenta de cuan cansado estaba Draco por lo que sus buenos instintos despertaron de su letargo, se decidio entonces a no ser una molestia para el durante este dia.


	10. Cliente, Caliente

Caliente, Caliente.

Fueron a las Tres Escobas acompañados de Terence, quien como buen perro fiel se sentó en una mesa cercana a la de ellos, para proteger a Ginny y a su novio sin convertirse en un estorbo para su conversación, observándolo todo Ginny se veía feliz después de todo, el la había querido desde antes que ella empezara con Potter, pero todo mundo sabia que la pequeña Weasley suspiraba solo por el cara rajada, el no tenia oportunidad con ella, no solo por eso, sino que además ella era una traidora a la sangre, sus padres jamás lo hubieran consentido, pero ahora ella era diferente cualquier sangre pura la aceptaría en su seno, por que ella siendo Griffindor, era mejor que cualquier chica de Slytherin, pero ahora solo podía observar y esperar que ella estuviese contenta, ya que entre el y Draco Malfoy, había un mundo de diferencia, para empezar el no era tan guapo como Malfoy, ni tan rico, no tenia la posición, después de todo, que podría ofrecerle el, Terence Higgs a Ginebra que no pudiera doblar el joven Malfoy?, Luna llego en ese momento y sentó junto a Terence – otra vez pensando en Ginny?- pregunto sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, estaba ocupada mirando la puerta ya que los gorilas de Malfoy habían llegado y se dirigían a hablar con el, Terence también observo cuidadosamente pero nada paso, Crabbe y Goyle vieron que Draco estaba ocupado en ese momento y se fueron a la barra a beber cerveza de manteca.

Luna seguía mirando a la puerta, no sabia que decir cuando estaba cerca de Terence, podía ver claramente cuanto sufría el pobre, y ella no podía hacer nada, excepto tratar de animarlo, se levanto y fue a la mesa que compartían Draco y Ginny- ehm, me preguntaba si no les molestaba que Terence y yo los dejáramos solos un par de horas?- dijo tímidamente Luna a su amiga-

claro que no, váyanse, nos vemos luego dijo Ginny entendiendo que

Luna estimaba mucho mas a Terence de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar,- no se metan en muchos líos.- dijo finalmente volviendo a mirar a Draco y concentrándose nuevamente en el, realmente era intrigante Draco tenia una personalidad que era realmente detestable en muchos sentidos, era cómodo, arrogante, antipático, soberbio, en fin, no era el chico ideal, pero todo eso que lo hacia un idiota , lo hacia a la vez alguien muy interesante, además era guapo y rico, tal vez podría sacar provecho de la situación sin sacrificarse tanto, terminaron de comer y salieron de las tres escobas, Draco abrazaba a Ginny por la cintura caminaron lentamente hablándose en susurros al oído, casi parecían enamorados, llegaron finalmente a Tiroslargos Moda, la única tienda de ropa que había en el pueblo que sin embargo tenia una sección de alta costura, entraron mirándolo todo, nada paresia ser del agrado de Ginny, o al menos nada le llamaba extraordinariamente la atención.

-Draco, por que no eliges tu lo que creas conveniente, además no se que clase de cosas usar en una mansión como la tuya, no como es la celebración de navidad ahí,

Muy bien- Draco llamo a la encargada su nombre era Amanda Henrrick, le mostró su anillo con el emblema de lo Malfoy, esta se deshizo en elogios mientras le tomaba las medidas a Ginny- Madame Henrrick, todo lo que haga para ella debe ser exclusivo, espero no volver a ver a otra persona con los mismos vestidos que ella ni que se le parezcan, ponga mucho esfuerzo en ello, mi novia es una princesa y debe ser tratada como tal, no escatime en gastos.- por supuesto Sr. Malfoy- la mujer paresia contenta, mando a buscar a dos ayudantes , una chica bajita y de cabellos negros llamada Cecil, y otra rubia alta y en extremo delgada llamada Melanie, ambas se encargaron de traer un capuchino a Draco y tomar medidas a Ginny con una cinta kilométrica, Madame Amanda hacia rápidamente los bocetos en un cuadernillo y se los mostraba a Draco este asentía o rechazaba, elegía el color, los zapatos , y joyas para acompañarlos, todo lo que se debía hacer en Ginny termino en menos de 20 minutos, Draco termino de elegir algunos diseños, mas entre los que contaban vestidos de gala, de equitación, de natación, de tenis, casuales y otros, pago a la encargada mil galeones y encargo que los paquetes fueran llevados a Hogwarts en cuanto estuvieran listos, dejando claro que los quería en menos de tres días, finalmente saliera, Draco estaba sorprendido, nunca se había demorado tan poco tiempo comprando con una mujer, y mucho menos lo habían dejado escoger antes, a excepción de Pansy cuando lo dejaba escoger la ropa interior que luego el tendría que quitar.

-que quieres hacer ahora Ginebra? Pregunto desganado- Ginny no contesto, lo tomo por la mano y se lo llevo hacia las afueras del pueblo, Draco no tenia ánimos para protestar el haber pasado la noche en vela lo tenia realmente agotado, Ginny salto la verja que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos llevando a Draco con ella, entraron a través de una puerta falsa en un costado de la casa , todo estaba polvoriento, y oscuro –lumos- dijo Ginny adivinando que su acompañante caería si no podía ver, después de todo el no conocía el lugar tan bien como ella, subieron las escaleras sin decir nada hasta llegar a un cuarto donde había un gran sillón rojo cubierto por un plástico, Ginny retiro el plástico y se sentó, invitando con una palmada en el cojín a Draco para que se sentara junto a ella, el obedeció.

Ven- dijo ella- se que estas cansado, recuéstate y descansa, así no me sirves mucho de novio, no podrás protegerme si viene Potter.

Ljajajaja con o sin cansancio en el cuerpo puedo terminar de romperle la cara a Potter y con los ojos cerrados, pero voy a aceptar tu invitación.- se recostó apoyando la cabeza entre las níveas piernas de la pelirroja, aspirando el aroma de su piel que era embriagador, acaricio su rodilla suavemente esperando. Al sentir el roce del rubio Ginny se estremeció involuntariamente, lo que invito a Draco a continuar con sus caricias, beso sus rodillas casi rozándolas con los labios , mientras sus manos seguían explorando poco a poco y mas arriba llegando a sus muslos, acariciándolos con desesperación como si nunca hubiese sentido algo mas exquisito, Ginebra entrelazo los dedos en sus cabellos saboreando el placer de su toque, sintiese mujer por primera vez, Draco continuo explorando, se había levantado hasta quedar a su altura la beso en los labios, introduciendo la húmeda lengua en su boca, dejándose llevar oyendo los gemidos de la pelirroja excitándolo de sobremanera, podía sentir el bulto en su entrepierna creciendo rápidamente , la peso nuevamente mordiendo sus labios, bajando lentamente por su cuello lamiendo, mientras sus manos bajaban por su cintura, rozando su trasero, e irrumpiendo brusca y salvajemente por entre su falda para posarse en su entrepierna y acariciar sintiendo la humedad de Ginny que ya no podía seguir esperando a que la embistiera, ella mientras tanto jalaba sus cabellos, y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del rubia, loca de placer, sintiendo cosas que jamás la habían hecho sentir, se apego mas y mas a Draco en un intento de fundir sus cuerpo, la camisa estorbaba, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su príncipe, lo mejor que pudo, ya que la euforia no la dejaba pensar con claridad, y lo sintió, el miembro de Draco pegado a su vientre, dejándole ver que la deseaba, a ella y no a otra, no pudo seguir pensando, ya que el frió dedo de Draco había esquivado las bragas para tocarla libremente, introdujo su dedo primero un poco, casi acariciando, luego entro por completo comenzando la fricción, ella se sentía enloquecer, estaba lista, lo deseaba mas que a cualquier cosa y se entregaría a el aunque no fuera Harry, aunque no lo amara, solo sabia que su cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente que el la penetrara y apagara el fuego que crecía en su interior. Sin embargo no pudieron continuar, un ruido los alerto, había alguien mas con ellos, se separaron asustados, Draco arreglo su camisa y saco su varita, Ginny solo atino a pararse detrás de Draco ya que no había traído la suya –quien esta ahí?! Draco grito evidentemente enfadado, habían arruinado el momento – no sea cobarde! Muéstrese!- ordeno, y de pronto de entre las sombras – expeliermus!!!! Draco fue impactado de lleno en el pecho cayendo inconciente al otro lado de la habitación. Ginny reprimió un grito y corrió al lado de Draco para auxiliarlo, aun no podía distinguir quien había sido el atacante – quien es?!!! Grito desesperada y entonces lo vio, Harry dejaba caer a su lado la capa invisible, tenia el rostro desfigurado por la rabia, y una sonrisa macabra surcaba su rostro- así que ibas a dárselo a el??!, no llevan un mes y ya se lo ibas a entregar a el??!!, yo te espere un año maldita sea!!!- Ginny se repuso de la sorpresa, - lo que yo haga con el no es asunto tuyo, y además, si se lo doy a el es por que Draco me desea a mi, no a otra entupida puta dijo lo mas calmadamente que pudo-

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció- es por eso que me dejaste?? Por haber disfrutado a Cho?? Jajajajaja me tenia que entretener con alguien no? Mi novia no quería satisfacerme, pero ahora que no eres mi novia, me vas a complacer me oyes??!!!- dijo acercándose tomo a Ginny por los hombros y azotándola contra el piso para colocarse sobre ella, agarrándola por las muñecas con una mano, mientras que con la otra subía la falda de Ginebra y comenzaba a deshacerse de sus bragas- no lo hagas Harry!! Grito Ginny volviendo a sentir miedo, las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, -NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito perdiendo el conocimiento.


	11. Me Gustas

**Me Gustas (11)**

Ginny despertó a las 16:00 hrs. Del día siguiente, Draco estaba a su lado leyendo un libro,- donde estamos?- dijo despacio.

-estas en la enfermería Ginebra. En el castillo- respondió Draco, tomando su mano.- por que? Que paso?- el recuerdo la abrumo, la imagen de Harry sobre ella en contra de su voluntad, las lagrimas la desbordaron por sus ojos inundándolo todo, se tapo la cara con las manos no quería que Draco la viera.- el lo hizo?? Pregunto con desesperación, Draco se sentó junto a ella en la cama, la abrazo- no Ginebra, no lo hizo, logre detenerlo. Ginny lo miro con el rostro aun surcado por las lagrimas- tu lo detuviste??- por supuesto, que clase de novio seria si no te defendiera cuando lo necesitas- dijo Draco aun acariciándola suavemente, -tranquila no volverán a hacerte daño- prometió, lo sacaron de la enfermería, afuera lo esperaban Ron, Hermione, Luna y Terence, los cuatro igual de pálidos y preocupados – la están revisando ahora, esta bien, sigue un poco asustada, pero estará bien, es fuerte- Ron lo miro en parte agradecido, pero confuso, que hacia Ginny en la casa de los gritos con Malfoy, por que Harry estaba en la oficina del director con el ministro de magia?.... esas preguntas y confusiones- Malfoy, dime que paso- dijo tomando a Draco por la tunica- suéltame Weasley, por que no le preguntas a Potter que paso? Pregunto con sorna- aun no podemos hablar con Harry, lo están interrogando el la oficina del director- dijo bajo Hermione,- pero seguro que nos dirá si le hiciste algo a Ginny- Draco se volvió hacia ella encarándola furioso- San Potter trato de abusar de Ginebra!!, dile si lo vez que si se acerca otra vez a ella lo mato me oyes, dile que si la vuelve a tocar, el ministerio será el menor de sus problemas. Dicho esto se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar dando zancadas por el coraje- Higgs! Quédate custodiándola, y envíame el dardo mensajero si me necesitas o si ella lo requiere. Y se alejo por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la oficina del director, llego justo en el momento en que la profesora McGonagall abrazaba a Potter, con lagrimas en los ojos, - que pasa aquí profesora? Pregunto intrigado y molesto a la ves- Sr. Malfoy, me disculpaba con el señor Potter por haber dudado de el.- no entiendo- dijo el rubio realmente perplejo- significa Sr. Malfoy que usted y la señorita Weasley se encuentran a partir de este momento bajo vigilancia por haber montado este teatro de mal gusto contra el Sr. Potter, su vigilancia comenzara devuelta de vacaciones de navidad, y se le informara a sus padres acerca de su comportamiento- Draco la miro atónito, esto no podía estar pasando, vio como Potter sonreía de lado a modo de burla y tuvo ganas de matarlo, las cosas definitivamente estaban fuera de lugar, para empezar Ginny no era la patética chiquilla que había sido siempre, ni Potter era el héroe que había sido años anteriores, el ya no era el engreído y desinteresado, Harry Potter estaba siendo ahora ante todo mundo victima de una broma, mientras que la verdadera victima Ginebra quedaría incluso para su familia como una puta barata, se retiro de ahí altanero, no mostraría debilidad no delante del cara rajada, saldría airoso de esto, el y Ginebra lo harían.

La cabeza del blondo aun daba vueltas, Potter había logrado dar vuelta la situación y ahora eran ellos los malos, escribió rápidamente una carta a su madre explicando la situación, y que conocería a su nuera al día siguiente ya que mañana mismo volvía a casa. Escribió también una carta a los padres de Ginny para explicar la situación, y avisar que la pequeña pasaría la navidad con el y su familia, ya que no permitiría que Potter se acercara a ella otra vez. La respuesta llego antes de lo esperado:

_**Sr. Malfoy:**_

_**La profesora McGonagall ya nos informo acerca del comportamiento de Ginny a si que no es necesario que suavice las cosas para ella, por favor dígale a nuestra hija, que nos sentimos muy avergonzados por su conducta y que si usted no la llevara a su casa para las fiestas, tendría que quedarse en la escuela sola a modo de castigo hasta que se disculpe con Harry, la verdad a mi esposo y a mi, no nos parece bien que usted precisamente se lleve a nuestra hija, pero supongo que será la única forma de ofrecerle al pobre Harry una navidad en familia, es que ha sufrido tanto.**_

_**Dígale a Ginny que no es necesario que se comunique con nosotros.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Molly Weasley**_

Como odiaba a esa familia de pobretones, como podían confiar mas en un extraño que en su propia hija, esta bien, la familia Malfoy nunca había derrochado virtudes, pero entre sus miembros había confianza, y amor, de ahí se explicaba que tanto Narcisa como Draco estuvieran al tanto de las actividades de Lucius, como mortifago, un dardo de plata llego a sus manos perturbando sus cavilaciones, arrugo la nota y la metió al bolsillo de su camisa, mientras se apresuraba a la enfermería, cuando logro llegar vio salir a Ron y a Hermione muy molestos, Ron aun tenia las orejas rojas del disgusto, le dirigieron una mirada envenenada y siguieron su camino, Draco entro a la enfermería con paso veloz, Ginny sentada en la cama, se cubría la cara con las manos y respiraba agitadamente, a su alrededor había trozos de cristales rotos, al parecer el feo florero que estaba junto a su mesita de noche había sido victima de una rabieta de la pelirroja , espero unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que vio a Terence, estaba a dos camas de distancia a la de Ginny y la miraba como si tuviera pena de ella, eso lo asqueo, se acerco lentamente a la cama de Ginny y se sentó a su lado, con movimientos lentos la abrazo – que ocurrió? Le pregunto con voz grave – nadie me cree, ni mis padres, todos le creen a ese… cerdo- dijo aun con el rostro cubierto- lo se, pero no te preocupes, ellos ya no importan, ya no necesitaras de ellos nunca mas Ginebra, ahora perteneces a mi familia- levanto la cabeza lentamente hasta descubrir sus ojos verdes –hasta que nuestro trato termine… no es cierto? – no tiene por que terminar si no quieres… lo cierto es que… me gustas Ginebra Weasley, y mucho – Draco no pudo evitar sentirse como un idiota, después de todo quería decir mas de lo que decía y ella no paresia reaccionar a sus palabras, de pronto vio esa sonrisa en ella, aquella sonrisa fácil, sin miedo ni premeditación, aquella que tenia antes de ser Ginebra, cuando solo era Ginny, la sonrisa sincera de una niña y no pudo evitar sonreír - tu también me gustas Draco Malfoy.


	12. Llegando a casa

Llegando a casa

Muchas gracias por los mensajes de apoyo y consejos prácticos para continuar mi fic, estoy muy agradecida de todas ustedes, me siguen dando ánimos para seguir escribiendo y alimentan mi inspiración, desde el fondo de mi corazón, muchas gracias.

De todas formas no tengan miedo de decirme si desean que arregle algo, o si encuentran algo erróneo, tanto su apoyo como sus críticas serán siempre bien recibidas ya que sirven siempre para mejorar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tanto Ron como Hermione no se habían acercado ni un milímetro a Ginny desde la noche anterior, se sentían desilusionados y muy molestos por el trato recibido por Harry, como si fuera un criminal, estuvieron a punto de llevarlo a azkaban, ya que una violación no es asunto de risa, sin embargo al contar su historia, todos habían entendido que el muchacho de ojos verdes había sido victima de un truco muy sucio obviamente ideado por Malfoy, pero sin duda lo que mas molestaba a Ron era que su hermanita había colaborado en el complot contra su mejor amigo de forma muy eficiente, ella realmente paresia alterada, esto era tan confuso para el, definitivamente algo extraño y maligno le pasaba a su hermanita.

Draco y Ginny subieron al tren que los llevaría a Londres teniendo que soportar las miradas del alumnado que detonaban reprobación, y sus cuchicheos, encontraron rápidamente un vagón vacío y entraron en el sin mediar una palabra, y con ese aire de superioridad que solo ambos podían tener, seguidos por Crabbe, Goyle, Higgs, y Luna estos últimos tomados de la mano de manera disimulada, todos conversaban de distintos temas, Crabbe y Goyle de los pasteles de calabaza que habían desayunado o de la cena de navidad de sus respectivos hogares, por el contrario de lo que hubiera pensado Ginny el par de gorilas resultaba ser bastante agradable una vez los conocías, nunca hablaban de nada serio, y su escasa inteligencia los hacia casi adorables como niños pequeños, claro si no tuvieran semejantes cuerpos de ropero. Por otro lado Terence y Luna seguían tomados de la mano, ambos mirando a cualquier lado menos a si mismos, hablando de cosas tan triviales que era sospechoso, que lindo se ve ese árbol todo cubierto de nieve decía Luna, a lo que Terence respondía un simple "Umm" el viaje se hizo largo para Draco y Ginny, quien estaba muy nerviosa por estar a punto de entrar a la boca del lobo, Narcisa Malfoy era la mujer mas bella que ella había recordado ver, sin embargo sabia de sobremanera que podía ser tanto o mas cruel que su prima Bellatrix, y Ginebra tenia claro que toda su crueldad se volcaría de inmediato sobre ella, al menos contaba con Draco para protegerla, al menos mientras durara el trato, la verdad es que la pelirroja no confiaba aun del todo en el joven Malfoy y es hasta ahora su experiencia con los hombres no había sido la mejor, además Malfoy solo le había dicho que le gustaba eso no era mucho material como para armar castillos ni crearse cuentos de amor con final feliz, pero al menos era un comienzo

En las afueras de la estación los esperaba un lujoso automóvil negro con un chofer que le abrió la puerta y subió las maletas en el porta equipaje , desde dentro Ginny pudo observar como su madre y padre habían ido a recoger a sus hermanos, y como felices se olvidaban por completo de ella para abrazar con fuerza y alegría a Harry Potter, el mal nacido que la había manchado, los puños se crisparon inconcientes ante el sentimiento de ira que brotaba desde el fondo de su alma, cerro tan fuertemente los puños que sus uñas abrieron pequeñas cortadas sangrantes en las palmas de sus manos, Draco se sentó a su lado y la tomo de la mano evitando que pudiera hacerse mas daño.

-llévanos a casa Roger estamos un poco cansados.

Dicho esto el auto partió rápidamente y sin detenerse, a la mansión del rubio.

Draco… que pasa si no le agrado a tu madre?

Nada Ginebra, es a mi a quien tienes que gustarle, ella no va a besarte o si? – la beso en los labios con intensidad pero con cautela, aun era muy pronto para algo mas, Ginny había vivido una experiencia traumática recientemente y el no quería ayudar a ese trauma obligándola a repetir recuerdos, esto era algo que realmente le molestaba un poco, después de todo Ginebra era una mujer hermosa y no podía esperar a hacerla suya, sin embargo era algo que tenia que hacer por ella, para hacerla feliz.

Draco salio del auto primero para poder abrirle la puerta Ginny como el caballero que era, así salio esta media sorprendida por lo enorme de los terrenos y media gustada por lo oscuro de la casa, al entrar encontraron a la elfina domestica privada de Draco , su nombre era Mab, y había llegado a la casa al momento de nacer Draco, con el único propósito de cuidarlo u obedecerlo hasta el día de su muerte. Mab hacia una profunda reverencia a su señor con una ancha y enorme sonrisa en sus labios, se notaba que quería mucho a Draco.

-Hola Mab, te presento a mi novia, la Srta. Ginebra Weasley, de hoy en adelante tendrás como misión que a ella no le falte nada, quiero que tenga lo que necesite me oyes?- dijo Draco de manera sencilla para que la elfina acatara sus ordenes sin chistar

- si mi amo, respondió la elfina mirando dulcemente a Draco.

- Mab, la habitación de mi novia ya esta preparada?

- Señor, arregle el cuarto interior en su alcoba respondió sin alzar la cabeza del suelo.

-perfecto, mi madre donde se encuentra?

- salio esta mañana señor, dijo que volvería a tiempo para cenar con usted y su invitada.

- muy bien, gracias Mab, puedes retirarte.

La elfina se esfumo con un chasquido parecido al de un látigo.

Volteo a ver a Ginny a los ojos

creo que estaremos solos el resto de la tarde, te llevare a tu cuarto por si deseas descansar, y luego podríamos dar una vuelta por la casa para que te vayas familiarizando con tu nuevo hogar.

Me párese una estupenda idea, pero tengo una mejor, vayamos a la habitación, y comemos algo mientras escuchamos algo de música y terminamos de conocernos bien

Como tu lo prefieras, tus deseos son ordenes para mi, considérame tu elfo domestico.

Ginny río con ganas, como hace mucho no reía tomo a malfoy por el brazo para que la guiara a su cuarto, subiendo las escaleras, tratando de recordar el camino, siguiendo el pasillo principal , una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco ¿ cuantas habitaciones tenia esta casa?, siguiendo por el pasillo de la derecha al ala norte de la casa, nuevamente una serie de puertas, según había contado se habían detenido frente a la octava puerta del pasillo derecho correspondiente al ala norte de la casa, al abrir la puerta Ginny se encontró con una pequeña estancia, con tres sillones dos pequeños y uno grande junto a una hermosa chimenea en la que el fuego crepitaba con llamas azules había un gran ventanal a la derecha enmarcado por cortinas verde oscuro que combinaban maravillosamente con el tapiz blanco invierno, en el fondo se veía la cama realmente enorme para una sola persona , tenia un cobertor verde como las cortinas, era todo muy hermoso.

-esta es mi habitación

Declaro Draco, sospechando que Ginny se había imaginado que su alcoba seria algo así como una cámara de torturas y riendo para sus adentros

pensé que veríamos la mía. Dijo Ginny casi de inmediato y pensando seriamente en donde se encontraba el ataúd y las telarañas.

La tuya esta aquí, sígueme.

Draco siguió delante de ella adentrándose en su habitación hasta llegar a una blanca puerta casi imperceptible de no ser por la fina manija de plata que sobresalía de la pared al abrirla encontró otro bello ventanal que daba directo a los jardines y a la piscina, era un poco mas pequeña que la anterior4 pero tenia baño propio una hermosa cama como la anterior solo que enteramente blanca con detalles en la cabecera de hojas y ramas como de enredadera pintados cuidadosamente de verde y café combinando tonos y texturas, hacia parecer que de la cama salía una enredadera real, una alfombra de tupido verde daba la impresión de pasto fresco las paredes eran blancas al igual que la habitación de Draco pero el techo era completamente distinto, esta hechizado, igual que el de la escuela y mostraba un día soleado pero con pequeños nubarrones esponjosos, estaba simplemente maravillada, tenia en su habitación una pequeña biblioteca para su entretención.

woou- fue lo único que pudo decir ante el asombro

si quieres podemos modificarlo, mis elfos lo arreglarían antes de que duermas, pensé que te gustaría así.

No, no cambies nada es simplemente perfecto.

Ginny lo miraba y no podía entender por que alguien se había tomado tantas molestias con ella.

bien, entonces volvamos a mi habitación y pidamos algo de comer te párese?

Draco paresia mas incomodo de lo normal, y ella lo entendía, se sentaron en los cómodos sillones y llamaron a Mab para que les trajera comida, la elfina estaba de vuelta en menos de un minuto entregando a su amo y a la señorita lo que necesitaban, y luego desapareció de la vista dejándolos nuevamente solos.


	13. Presentaciones

Reitero los agradecimientos por el apoyo y las críticas constructivas, no se preocupen por nada, no soy de las que se enojan por que les hacen ver los errores, más bien me agrada bastante que me los digan para poder mejorar, no teman el criticar. A pedido de ustedes tratare que a partir de ahora los capítulos sean mas largos y con mas contenido ah, y por cierto, lamento mucho la demora en la entrega pero me quede sin Internet, y tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capítulos, espero entiendan.

Besitos a todos!

Capitulo 13 conociendo a los Malfoy

Draco POV.

Ginebra seguía mirando el techo de mi habitación sin decir una palabra, con la mente en quien sabe que pensamientos. Podría haberlo averiguado claro, mi dominio de legeremancia era muy bueno, pero eso habría sido invadir su privacidad, además que tenia miedo, algo que jamás admitiré en voz alta claro esta, pero tenia miedo antes y lo tengo aun mas en esta situación, me asusta lo que puedo encontrar en su mente… y si pese a todo sigue enamorada de Potter? Que se supone que haga?, no estoy acostumbrado a perder, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrado a arrastrarme por nada ni por nadie.

Perdido en mis pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto me encontré frente a frente con esos ojos almendrados, casi rozando nuestras narices, tuve que separarme un poco para poder pensar con claridad, ya que su aroma y lo profundo de sus ojos era algo infinitamente embriagador y entonces ella movió sus labios diciendo algo que fue imposible de descifrar para mi.

que? Que dijiste?, disculpa no te prestaba atención- dije a modo de disculpa.

Que, quien empezaba?- yo seguía sin entender, seguramente mi cara me delato por que ella agrego casi cabreada.

Por Dios Draco, íbamos a conversar sobre nuestras vidas para conocernos mejor recuerdas?-

Ohhhh, cierto, tienes razón, bueno, empieza tu, supongo.

Bien que quieres saber?-

Había tanto que quería saber, sin embargo como se supone que debería empezar? tal vez preguntarle sobre su familia o sobre su infancia, o ya se.

cuéntame sobre ti, tu familia, tu niñez, tus traumas, todo, hazme un resumen si te párese, pero no olvides los detalles jugosos.

Dije por fin tratando de no parecer muy ávido de información.

Muy, bien, soy la menor de 6 hermanos y la primera mujer weasley que ha nacido en 7 generaciones, por lo cual me han tratado siempre como si fuera algo que proteger…. Bueno al menos hasta que conocieron al niño que vivió, mí infancia fue feliz, pese a los problemas de diner4o y las carencias, estábamos bien, mi madre se esforzó mucho en tratar de criarme como una señorita, pero gracias a los gemelos no le ha resultado muy bien.. que puedo contarte, mi primer novio lo tuve a los 7 años, un chico llamado Jasper, dos años mayor que yo, supongo que fue mi primer amor, luego estuvieron esos pelmazos de Hogwarts, y Harry quien resulto ser el mayor de todos, finalmente tu…. Aunque sea casi irreal.

Tu vida es aburrida pelirroja, te dije que no te saltaras los detalles jugosos de tu vida- es comentario me valió un almohadón en la cabeza, que acabo por despeinarme.

Draco, deberíamos estar hablando de ti, no de mi, soy yo la que debería preguntar

Muy bien, pregunta.- estaba dándome por vencido al menos por ahora, aun tenia una semana para saber sus secretos.

Muy bien, cuéntame como fue tu infancia

Fácil, y feliz…- puso esa cara de no creer lo que decía así que empecé a explicar- a diferencia de lo que puedan creer en Hogwarts, mi infancia estuvo muy bien, mis padres habían intentado por años tener un hijo, y no podían, hasta que llegue yo, dicen que fue como un milagro, así que mi padre abandono la idea de criarme estrictamente y me colmo de regalos desde el nacimiento hasta ahora, siempre tuve todo lo que quise, sin importarme de donde salían los medios para conseguirlo, mama estaba todo el tiempo en casa preocupándose de mi educación y recreación, mis amigos venían a verme a casa normalmente aun que no era muy asiduo a los juegos de exterior, la verdad y para serte franco era muy enfermizo y débil por lo que prefería quedarme en casa leyendo un libro o estudiando, mis padres siempre me dieron el gusto y jamás me maltrataron o levantaron la voz.

Guau, dijo ginny, sabia que eras mimado, pero pensé que eras insoportable por tu infancia sin cariño.

Ja- ja-ja muy graciosa, dime que mas quieres saber -respondí un poco cortante, pero me molestaba que se burlara de mí.

Cuéntame Draco, es verdad lo que dicen de ti en la escuela? Que eres el amante perfecta y que no hay chica que se haya resistido a ti?

Mmm... no lo se, por que no me respondes tu? Te parezco irresistible?-su mirada escondía una sonrisa pero no respondió a mi pregunta así que tuve que empezar a responder sin evasivas.

Muy bien ginebra te diré la verdad, espero que esto no te alarme, pero… me he acostado con al menos 30 chicas, ninguna de importancia claro, la mayoría apuestas, juego o simple aburrimiento.- agacho la mirada y sentí deseos de haberme callado mi gran bocota, pero de pronto alzo la cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero tiene que haber alguien alguna mujer que haya significado algo para ti no?

Esa pregunta me atajo con la guardia baja, estaba bien que le abriera mi corazón de esa manera a ella?, supongo que no debería pero…

si, ha habido 2 mujeres importantes en mi vida, ya conoces a una, Pansy, puede que sea insoportable, sin embargo ella ha sido la única amiga que he tenido, es una de las pocas personas que … que es capaz de comprender sin juzgar. y la otra… su nombre era Danielle, la conocí en Francia cuando cumplí trece años, supongo que fue algo así como un amor de verano, si embargo… creo que estuve enamorado de ella todo este tiempo, hasta que… hasta que llegaste tu.-

Ya había empezado, no podía detenerme, no ahora, le haría ver cuan importante y valiosa era para mi- la tome por los hombros y me encontré con su mirada dudosa, sabia que aun no podía confiar en mi, como yo tampoco podía confiar del todo en ella y sin embargo ahí esta yo, siendo atraído hacia ella como si se tratase de una especie de imán, atrapando mis ojos en los de ella y sus labios llamándome acercándonos lentamente, poco a poco hasta que…

TOCK-tock ToCk!!!!

amo? Su madre ya ha regresado, la cena estará servida a las 8:00, lamento mucho haber interrumpido.

Mane se fue pero ya no valía la pena volver a empezar, Ginebra miraba hacia la ventana ahora, se había perdido el momento.

creo que es mejor que vuelvas a tu8 cuarto Ginebra, para que te alistes para cenar.

Que… que debo usar?

Te verías bien con cualquier cosa pero creo que el vestido color crema vendría bien a esta ocasión, ah, y usa lo pendientes que te obsequie, los de esmeraldas.

Bien.

Tendré que hablar con mi madre antes de hacer las presentaciones, lo9 ultimo que quería eran problemas. Salí del cuarto directo al despacho de mi padre, desde que el estaba prófugo, mi madre pasaba la mayor parte del DIA ahí, cuando estaba en la casa claro, ya que paresia creer que entre mas obras benéficas hiciera al mundo mágico se le olvidaría mas rapito lo involucrada que estuvo mi familia con el señor tenebroso.

madre estas ahí?

Pasa cariño, estaba revisando unos documentos de contabilidad- mi madre paresia extrañamente feliz, demasiado para ser normal, algo tiene que estar tramando.

Madre, sobre Ginebra… solo quiero pedirte que la trates bien, esto es muy importante para mi.

Draco, cariño sabes que no puedo prometerte eso cierto, prometo si que seré lo mas justa e imparcial que pueda.

Madre no es suficiente solo, solo tratala bien de acuerdo, ha pasado por mucho para estar a mi lado, no quiero hacérselo mas difícil.

Oh, Draco, lo siento mucho pero hay otras que sacrificarían mucho mas solo por tu dinero, no te ilusiones demasiado con ella, amor no te preocupes, mami no dejara que nadie nos lastime de nuevo.

Hablaba más para si que para mí, sin embargo supe que la batalla estaba perdida tendría que poner atención a ginebra y a mi madre por mi cuenta.

**************************************************************

Ginny Pov.

Realmente Draco habrá dejado de pensar en esa chica Danielle cuando yo entre en su vida, sácate todas esas tonterías de la cabeza Ginny, esto solo es un juego y hay que concentrarse en el la siguiente etapa Será convencer a Narcisa Malfoy de que el noviazgo con su hijo va en serio…. Aun que la verdad no creo que me cueste mucho ya que aun que me pese, creo que me estoy enamorando de Draco, ya habrá tiempo después para desechar esos sentimientos después, me vestí calmadamente para que los nervios no me delataran, ya era casi la hora cuando Draco toco a mi puerta, vestía casual, pero elegante, como todo en el. Sonrío y casi me tropiezo con mis propios pies por ese pequeño gesto, lo tome del brazo que me había ofrecido, no quería romper la magia así que no dije nada, ni el tampoco, pero la magia se rompió de todas formas al encontrarme directamente con la mirada fría y calculadora de su madre, empezó lo difícil de este trabajo.

La cara de Ginny no mostraba ningún signo de preocupación, una sonrisa de suficiencia surcaba su rostro enmarcado por los rizos pelirrojos, Draco la condujo a su lugar en frente de el.

-Buenas noches señora Malfoy-

-buenas noches señorita Weasley, hijo, no creo que sea necesario esperar mas así que tomemos asientiento -

Narcisa dijo esto extendiendo su mano de forma delicada como la dama que era y al momento en que estuvieron en sus posiciones la comida fue servida por los elfos domésticos quienes no fueron vistos, después de todo los Malfoy debían tener a los mejores elfos domésticos, casi tan buenos como los del castillo.

muy bien, ya que ninguno de ustedes habla tendré que empezar, jovencita Draco me ha comentado acerca de tu situación con tus padres y en la escuela, además de tu noviazgo con mi hijo. Draco me ha hablado sobre lo enamorados que están y Bla-Bla-Bla, y que puedo decir salvo que… no creo ni una palabra.

Ginny se tenso en su asiento mientras Draco se ponía pálido, Narcisa había cruzado las manos bajo el mentón y miraba especulativamente tanto a Draco como a Ginny y continuo.

no crepo que su amor sea real, para empezar tu familia es muy pobre y es lógico que traten de salir de la miseria amarrando al heredero de los Malfoy…

lo mas probable es que si Narcisa Malfoy le hubiese dicho esto a Ginny hace un mes, ella habría respondido como una fiera en defensa de su familia, y habría mandado el trato con Draco al caño, y sin embargo ahora, después de lo mucho que la habían lastimado, podía ver a Narcisa defender a su familia como una leona a sus cachorros con mas admiración que cualquier cosa, es por esto que siguió bebiendo de su copa sin interrumpir a su suegra, y dedicándole tranquilizadoras sonrisas a Draco quien estaba pomas estresado que ella misma, esto se estaba poniendo bueno, claro que si.

además, por otro lado jovencita debo advertirte que Draco no se ha enamorado nunca, todas las chicas que han pasado por sus manos, no han sido mas que diversión, así que pese a que no me agrada lo publico que han hecho su romance, los dejare continuar con esto, pero te lo advierto para que no te ilusiones demasiado, no duraras mas de tres meses.

Sin embargo Narcisa no pudo continuar, la paciencia de su hijo se había agotado.

Madre, ya basta, ha sido suficiente por hoy, tú y yo hablaremos mas tarde. Ginebra, si gustas puedes volver a tu cuarto, entiendo que no te encuentres cómoda.

Todo lo contrario Draco, si no te importa creo que tu madre y yo tenemos algunas conversaciones pendientes y me gustaría aprovechar esta hermosa velada para desechar cualquier mal entendido, después de todo pronto, seremos familia no?- Ginny dedico una sonrisa radiante a su confundido novio quien se retiro de la habitación.

Muy bien Sra. Malfoy hablemos claro, no me interesa sacar a mi familia de la pobreza, por mi pueden pudrirse ahí junto a Potter, y además Draco y yo tenemos algunos planes a futuro y no creo que pueda impedirlos, entiendo que solo esta defendiendo a su familia, pero no se equivoque conmigo, no soy de las que se deja pisotear, así que respéteme y yo las respetare, y no me subestime podría ser un grave error, Sra. Malfoy.

así que ya sacas las garras… muy bien como ya te dije las cartas están sobre la mesa, no duraras mas de tres meses con mi hijo por que eso es lo máximo que el puede soportar con una mujer, así que, ya veremos, Ginebra Weasley.

así es Sra. Malfoy, ya veremos- así sin mas se volteo se retiro del comedor diciendo un ligero – buenas noches- encontró a Draco en la terraza observando la luna que se reflejaba en el agua de la piscina, se acerco hasta tocar su hombro, sabia que la había escuchado y sin embargo no volteo pero apenas Ginny llego a su lado la tomo del brazo y la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho acariciando su cabellera

Ginebra, creo que estoy enamorado de ti…


	14. volviendo a ser

Capitulo 14

Mientras Ginny disfrutaba de estar con Draco, en la Madriguera las cosas no podian estar peor, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley peleaban todas las noches por el comportamiento de su hija, los gemelos ya casi no hacian bromas, se les veia mas serios de lo normal, cuchichiaban entre ellos y miraban de forma arisca a Ron y a Harry, la casa era toda tristesa, y sin embargo Ron y sus padres se esforzaban muchisimo para que Harry no lo notara y tuviera una feliz navidad, el niño que vivio se dedico a jugar quidich con Ron todas las tardes, a desnogmizar el jardin, y ayudar a las tareas del hogar, no se habia acordado para nada de Ginny hasta esa mañana, entro a la cocina por un poco de limonada ya que el trabajo de jardineria era mas complicado de lo que paresia, cuando vio que la Sra Weasley lloraba desconsolada sobre lo que paresia un espejo, se acerco despacio para no asustar a quien consideraba como a una madre, cuando la vio, reflejada en el espejo no estaba Molly Weasley, sino su hija, Ginny aparesia durmiendo placidamente con una sonrisa en los labios siendo abrazada por Draco, quien estaba cubierto hasta la sintura y tenia el torzo desnudo, tal vez Ginny estuviera igual que el pero no podia saberlo ya que la sabana solo dejaba ver sus niveos hombros y el pelo revuelto sobre la tela, ella era feliz, no podia ser cierto, ella era feliz sin el, y se habia entregado a ese… a ese maldito infeliz, todos los sentimientos de Harry afloraron de un momento a otro, la perdida, el dolor, la pasion, e,l amor que sintio por Ginny haciendose trisas dentro de si dando paso al odio, al rencor, y a los deseos de venganza, luego de nuevo el dolor, la sicatriz comenzo a arder, nublando su vista haciendolo perder el equilibrio y caer, caer, y caer mientras todo se oscuresia y las llamas del infierno se apoderaban de el, consumiendo su corazon y su alma.

Harry seguia inconciente, la sra Weasley con ayuda de los gemelos lo habian recostado sobre la cama que habian preparado para su estancia en la madriguera, y tanto ron como su madre no se habian despegado de su cama, Harry deliraba y se revolvia en su cama como si librara una batalla en su interior, y asi era. Harry se ayaba sumido en las sombras, con solo una voz que le hablaba y envenenaba su alma.

_**-Ella tiene la culpa de todo no Harry?, ella te engaño, te uso, y ahora te desecha como basura, ahora esta con tu enemigo Harry, se entrego a el y no a ti, jamas vas a dejar de estar solo, tu madre muere para salvarte al igual que tu padre, tus amigos te avandonaran cuando sepan lo que has hecho a su hermana, la mujer que consideras tu madre te odiara por destruir a su hija, y tu novia te dejo por engañarla, estaras solo, lo unico que queda es que te entregues a mi Harry Potter, y todo volvera a ser como antes, destruire a tus enemigos, y te devolvere a tu familia y amigos, y Ginny Weasley volvera a ser tuya….**_

_Fue _todo lo que necesito Harry para tomar su decision, la promesa de que Ginny volveria a ser suya, y esta ves para siempre, Harry Potter el valuarte del mundo magico libre, se consumio por la oscuridad…, esa misma noche, mientras Molly Weasley dormitaba junto a Harry esperando que la fiebre disminuyera, el chico se fue, se fue sin dejar notas, sin despedirse, sin ninguna clase de aviso, Harry Potter se fue a continuar el legado de quien habia asecinado.

_Esa _ misma noche en un caserío abandonado en Londres, los mortifagos fueron convocados, la marca tenebrosa ardio en cada antebrazo de cada uno de los antiguos y nuevos mortifagos, sin importar donde se encontraran, o que hisieran se aparecieron en la casona, casi no habia luz, solo la que daba una chimenea con fuego escarlata que crepitab con fuerzo en una triste y lugubre chimenea, los mortifagos se apostaron en medialuna haciendo una reverencia como si quien se encontraba entre las sombras cubierto por aquella oscura capa fuese un rey o un dios, entre los presentes, una voz femenina se hizo escuchar por sobre los murmullos

_-_oh amo!, sabia que volveria antes de lo previsto, se lo dije a todos, pero nadie me creia, amo, estoy tan feliz.

sin embargo la voz que le respondio no era la de su amo, sino mas bien, la de un niño, un joven para ser exacto

-gracias Bella querida, al menos se que tu si me tienes un poco de fe, si esa es la palabra. Jajajaja

Dijo esto saliendo de entre las sombras, mirando a sus mortifagos, quienes lo miraban con una mescla de sorpresa y espanto

es Potter!!! Acabenlo- grito uno de ellos poniendose de pie de repente y alzando la barita para atacar, pero no alcanzo a vocalizar su maldición, por que un cruccio resono en la habitación y luego los gritos de dolor de su victima entremesclados con la risa frenetica y desquisiada de Bellatrix Lastrage,-

disculpelo amo, al pareser su desaparición y fingida muerte nos ha dejado a todos con mucha inseguridad, pero ahora que usted a tomado control del cuerpo del chico ya no hay nadie que pueda con usted jajajaj, -la mano de Harry impacto la cara de Bellatrix con sorna.

Realmente creiste mujer que un chiquillo iluso podria derrotarme??!!, pense que me conocias un poco mas,, tendrias que morir Bella, por semejante majaderia para con tu amo, sin embargo… tienes una oportunidad mas para acompañarme a tomar mi reino querida solo por los años que has sido fiel e incondicional.

O gracias amo, gracias , mil gracias, que generoso eres mi amo.

Jajaja, lo se querida, lo se.

Harry Potter ya no existia, Voldemort tampoco, ahora simplemente era el Lord, con nuevo nombre comenzaba una nueva era oscura para el mundo magico y en especial para sierta pelirroja.

Ginny Pov.

Esta noche era la gran fiesta de los Malfoy, los elfos aparesian y desaparesian por todos lados arreglando el gran salon, la sala de estar y los jardines, habian espejos por todos lados, hasta en el techo, grandes jarrones con rosas rojas y blancas cubrian cada rincon, las cortinas grises de la casa habien sido reemplazadas por hermosas cortinas color verde satinado, se veia como de ensueño, delicadas plumas blancas caian del techo traspasando los espejos pero al momento de llegar a pocar mi cuerpo desaparesian o mas bien se esfumaban como una ilucion. Draco habia desaparesido de la casa desde temprano en la mañana, ni siquiera se habia despedido, simplemente se fue sin decir nada, después de pasar la noche juntos… ahora me arrepiento, que estupida, jamas devi haber bebido, solo recuerdo dos copas mientras hablaba con Narcisa pero fue suficiente para corromper mis sentidos, solo necesite que dijera te amo, un te amo, y yo me entrego, estupida, estupida,. Mil veces estupida, o por dios, me acabo de dar cuenta de mis palabras,me entregue a Draco, yo perdi mi virginidad con el. O mi dios, o mi dios, mi rostro de devio denotar la desesperación de mi descubrimiento por que Mane dejo de trabajar, y se acerco a mi con los ojos clavados en los mios, como escrutandome, haciendome sentir bulnerable otra vez.

que quieres Mane?- dije tranquila, la elfina no tenia la culpa de mi estupidez, trataba de recordarlo a cada segundo para no descargarme con ella.

La señorita esta triste?

Fue algo que no esperaba, me quede de piedra por unos segundos, y volvi a ser yo.

no, mane, no estoy triste… sabes donde esta Draco?

El joven amo, salio temprano, dijo que volveria a tiempo para el baile, y que usted podia disponer de la propiedad completa.

Oh, entiendo, gracias Mane…. Dime donde esta la cocina?

Si quiere algo de comer puedo prepararselo yo señorita.

No mane, deseo cocinar yo misma, pero gracias

La elfina paresio ofenderse un poco por no dejarme atender, sin embargo me indico hacia donde estaba la cocina, no era ni paresida a la de mi casa, paresia mas bien la de un restaurante muggle, era enorme y bien provista con 10 fogones diferentes y una gran despensa a demas de un sistema de frio envidiable, los elfos al verme llegar hisieron una gran reverencia y me rodearon para servirme lo que quisiera, solo uno no lo hiso, un elfo mas anciano que el resto, seguia ensimismado en su lugar de trabajo, no segui prestando atención a los otros, y me sente en un buró, observandolo , en un principio pensaba en hacer unos brownies, eso siempre me relajaba y me hacia olvidar lo desagradable, sin embargo el paresia tan concentrado, y apasionado por su trabajo, fue realmente gratificante, el me miraba de reojo, y comenzo a mensionar los ingredientes que hiba agregando a su reseta, oregano, tomillo, y una serie de otras hierbas según dijo para si, para darle sabor a la vida. No pude evitar sonreir, el no se dejaba desconcentrar era un simple elfo domestico, sin mas futuro que el de servir a sus amos eternamente. Y sin embargo habia encontrado la manera de sobrevivir y de ser feliz con su destino, Draco no me amaba solo habia utilizado el momento para abusar de mi, no era diferente de Harry Potter, ningun hombre lo era, y ahora que ya no tenia el pudor de mi virginidad ahora podria usarlos, a todos como me plasca, sin remordimientos, sin presiones, sin vergüenza, y sin tristeza.

Draco Pov

Sali temprano, habia despertado junto a Ginebra, habia sido fantastico, ojala pudiera tener la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo, me hubiese gustado quedarme junto a ella para verla despertar, sin embargo Asuntos importantes me reclamaban en la ciudad, me habia llamado el joyero de la familia pues hace unos dias habia encargado hacer un anillo de compromizo para Ginebra, y según me habia dicho estaba terminado y justo a tiempo para el baile, donde aprovecharia de comprometerme públicamente con Ginebra, incluso habia convocado a algunos reporteros de la columna social de "El Profeta" y algunos diarios locales, sin embargo noto algo extraño en las calles, habia un clima de desolación en frente del edificio del periodico, algunas mujeres lloraban desconsoladas, y entonces vio el especial, el periodico mostraba en primera plana una casa destruida y sobre el cielo, la marca tenebroza, el titulo esbosa un alarmante

**Vuelve quien no debe ser nombrado**

**Harry Potter desaparesido.**

**Harry Potter desaparesido, se presume muerto. La ultima vez que se le vio estaba durmiendo en su cama en la casa de un amigo intimo.**

la noticia continuaba diciendo que el mismo dia de la desaparición del cara rajada, seis periodistas de diferentes diarios y tabloides, habian sido encontrados muertos bajo avada Kadavera, la maldición asecina, por eso las mujeres lloraban seguramente eran las madres y esposas o hasta las hijas de los muertos… devia o no decirle a Ginny que Potter habia sido secuestrado?

aun no era tiempo de desidir eso, siguió haciendo tramites, hablo con su abogado y amigo Alex, quien le recomendo que abandonara su mansion y se trasladara a una casa que habia comprado resientemente en el centro de Londres era todo un edificio fuera del area magica de Londres pero que estaba oculto de la mirada indiscreta de los Muggles, a ningun mago se le ocurriria buscarlo ahí, y es que su amigo temia que los tiempos se volvieran difíciles, para quienes habian traicionado al señor Oscuro antes de su resiente caida y aun mas resiente regreso., todo se volvia muy difícil, por un lado no sabia si mi madre aceptaria, o si Ginebra estaria de acuerdo en trasladarse con el… o si devia invitar a su familia… después de todo al final la sangre siempre pesa mas, era algo que sabia por experiencia, ya que en su momento no fue capaz de denunciar a su padre y en cambio lo ayudo a escapar.

Por hoy fue suficiente de preocupaciones, hoy solo disfrutaria la fiesta, ya mañana comenzaria con los preparativos para proteger a su familia.


End file.
